Tsukiyomi
by xXDaughterOfTheCrimsonMoonXx
Summary: Itachi is to confident in his Sharingan. What will he do when, Tsukiyomi, the 'Mother of Uchiha's' takes it away? Will he learn his lesson? slight romance, not a lot. First fanfic!Will delete if no one reviews. Minor ItaSaku !Discontinued sorry!
1. Prologue

**We all know life isn't fair. We all know things don't always go the way we plan. We all know, that this is getting boring.**

**In Christianity, there is only one true God. But in the Naruto world, there are many. By writing this I am in no way imply that I believe in these 'gods'.**

**Okay, with that off my chest, lets go!**

**On to the real prologue!**

**Oh yeah, no own on Naruto.**

* * *

Sipping a cup of hot coffee, a man read a file. He was in a white room, with every luxury you could possibly imagine. 

"Daisuke, are you ever going to stop messing with those mortals lives?" a woman asked.

Daisuke is a 'god'. He wears a long green robe with a golden trim. His complexion was dark.Daisuke chuckled. "Yes, Tsukiyomi.**(I know the whole sharingan thing.) **But I have found a mortal with an interesting past."

Tsukiyomi raised a silver eyebrow. Tsukiyomi was a 'goddess' with silvery white hair, and crimson eyes. Her complexion was pale, makeing her look a ghostly white against her white Kimono.

Daisuke, is the 'god' of fate. Tsukiyomi, is the 'goddess' of hate, power and ironically, love.

Daisuke was calm and calculating, and was relaxed most of the time. Tsukiyomi however, is cold and merciless when it comes to others. When you catch her in a good mood, she is happy and laughs, but a lot of hate is in the world, so it was rare.

"Say, Tsuki, how is that boy of yours?"

Tsukiyomi sat down next to him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, you are called the 'Mother of Uchiha's.'

Tsukiyomi scoffed. "He is not my son. He is the only worthy mortal with the Sharingan, that's all."

"What about that other Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"He is a disgrace. Leaving his friends like that. I can't believe him!"

"You are the one who gave him hate." Daisuke pointed out.

"By accident! What about Itachi?" she asked.

"I was thinking. He is getting to confident in his Sharingan. Shall we teach him a lesson?"

"He is not as confident as Sasuke, why not him?"

"Because Sasuke is going to die."

Tsukiyomi gasped. "You have no right to kill one of my children!"

"Yet you do?"

"Never mind that! What do you mean Sasuke is going to die?"

"Calm down Tsuki-chan. I was joking. Now about Itachi."

"Yes, what about him?"

"He needs to learn a lesson. And you need to teach him."

Tsukiyomi scowled, but listened in.

* * *

Okay! I hope you like the prologue! Review plz!!!!!! 


	2. Eyes

**Disclaimy: NO OWN.**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi rubbed his temples after a splitting head ache due to his eyes. He sighed and glanced over his pathetic excuse of a subordinate, Kisame, drank sake. He was laying on the kitchen table, drunk. He clutched a sake bottle in his blue hand.  
He was depressed, Itachi guessed, because a 'friend' of his had died. Either way, he was pathetic and weak. 

They were both in the Rain country base. Rumors had it that the Kyuubi was on a mission with an Anbu squad. As fate had it, they never saw the Kyuubi alone. The only way they would find him alone was in his own home, but even then, he isn't alone with the Hyuuga heiress being his fiance.

Itachi stood up and went to his bedroom. He thought he saw a woman with white hair looking through his things, but as soon as the image came, it went.

He thought he was imagining things, but he pushed the thoughts aside as he undressed into his boxers, then went to sleep.

* * *

Itachi scrunched his eyes and wrinkled his nose, the sunlight waking him up. He opened his onyx eyes and got up to stretch.  
Another day. Today they would be going to Konoha, to find a medic who could heal his eys.

_'No one can heal your eyes, Itachi..'_

Itachi looked around. That voice was soft and soothing. Almost angelic. Sighing, Itachi dressed himself, then walked into the kitchen.  
Kisame was still sprawled out on the table, drooling. Itachi dropped a pen.

"OW! Not so loud, will ya?" Kisame yelled at his partner.

"It was a pen."

"A pretty big one to!"

Shaking his head, Itachi made himslef a cup of coffee.

"Today we are going to find a medic." he explained simply.

"No need to shout, sheesh."

"Kisame, if you don't like hangovers, don't drink." Finding Kisame utterly useless at the moment, Itachi left on his own to find the Kunoichi. Her name is Haruno Sakura, and she was rumored to be the best medic, surpassing her mentor Tsunade.

* * *

Tsukiyomi watched the earth on a cloud. Standing next to her was Daisuke. They both were watching Itachi as he ran in the pounding rain.

"You think Aoi would let the rain lighten up a bit." (1) Tsukiyomi muttered. Daisuke nodded his head in agreement.

"You know Aoi, she is allways blue."

Tsukiyomi glared at him. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Daisuke shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Well I'm not laughing."

"How is Itachi doing?" Daisuke asked, changing the subject.

"The pain in his eyes are getting worse. He's going to get a medic to fix them."

"Haruno correct?"

"Correct."

"Tsuki-chan, you arn't-"

"Don't be silly, Deisuke-kun!"

* * *

(1): Aoi means blue, so thats why Daisuke said '_You know Aoi is,she is always blue.'_

Please review!!!!


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimy: NO OWN.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Meeting

* * *

**The sun set gently over the earth, illuminating red, pink, blue and orange in the same night sky.  
Just over the east horizon, the moon slowly rose over the now cool earth.  
It shone brilliantly, declaring itself beautiful in a soft and humble way.

Tsukiyomi watched from the earth as her home rose over the horizon.

She smiled slightly, watching one by one the stars shining in the sky. She sighed as she sat down in front of a tree.  
She didn't know how she got into this. Daisuke had convinced her to watch over Itachi along his side.She didn't understand why, but agreed.

So here she was, not knowing where to go. An idea flickered in her mind. It maybe going against her morals, but had decided to act.  
Tsukiyomi transformed herself into a beautiful kunoichi. Instead of her godly attire, she wore a black tank top with red elbow pads, a red skirt with black boxer shorts, and black zip up boots. Her hair was long and strait, the color of midnight. Her eyes were a deep onyx. She smiled. She looked like an Uchiha.

Knowing Itachi's destination, Tsuki headed off.

* * *

Itachi entered Konoha at night. The guards were increased then, but there was a ten minute break when they switched.  
Given the chance, Itachi ran and leaped over the wall gracefully.

His target lived in a small apartment by herself, a perfect opportunity.  
His long ebony locks whipped around his face. His crimson eyes narrowed when he sensed s powerful chakra.  
It wasn't the Hokage, he was sure of that. Could it be the Kyuubi? The Jinchuuriki wouldn't let out his chakra like that so easily, despite the Jinchuuriki's idiocy. So the Jinchuuriki was ruled out, but who could it be? Certainly a shinobi like that would know how to mask their chakra. But perhaps, they wanted to be found.

Thoughts aside, he reached the apartment. It was small, one bedroom and two and a half bath.It was simply furnished, A love seat, a T.V., a few plants here and there. It was comfortable, and simple. Surely with her money she could afford more, but it depended on her rank. It was 9:34 pm. He didn't sense her chakra, so he chose the darkest corner of the room and waited.

* * *

Tsuki smirked.He had sensed her chakra, and new of her presence. Quickly, she masked it as she crept quietly up the apartment stairs. He had masked his chakra well, but she could still sense it. Forming a few hand-signs, she flickered to nothing, then reappeared in Sakura's apartment. She pretended to not notice him, but she secretly watched his movements through the corner of her eye. Patiently, she examined the few photographs that decorated the room. The one that had caught her attention was the one of Team 7.

There stood team 7, consisting of Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin, Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke on of her children, and Haruno Sakura, the 'weakest member' of team 7. She knew, for a fact, that Sakura would surpass them all.She was strong, beautiful, and intelligent. She was a true Kunoichi.

She turned her eyes to Sasuke. Her heart saddened, and the aura around her changed. Sasuke, her dearest and precious child, was not the one she had loved so many years ago. Her heart ached for him. Anger, jealousy, pain and the lust for power shrouded his onyx eyes. She sighed, he would kill himself in the end if he didn't bury his self**.(1)**

Naruto. She didn't know what to think about him. But he was one of those that she would give the Sharingan to, along with Sakura, once they proved them selves worthy.

Kakashi had done so, that is why he had it.  
He proved worthy of the sharingan when he stopped thinking of himself so highly, better than his teammates.

Tsuki turned around, watching him with her own pair of Sharingan.  
A look of surprise etched his beautiful features. But as soon as it came, it went.

"Who are you." he asked.

"My name is none of your concern, Itachi-kun, but I have come to warn you: **No one will be able to heal your eyes**."

Now, he let his surprise show. Those were the same words before, except more beautiful, and angelic.

"How would you know that?"

Tsuki chuckled. "I will tell you in time, until then, I must say good bye. Oh, if you dare harm Sakura-chan, I will kill you." Though threatening, her voice seemed easy and smooth, like silk.

With a slight bow and smirk, she left.

Just as she left, Haruno Sakura entered.

* * *

**I know, a lot more detail added to the chapter. I'm still workin on my details and stuff so yah... any way:**

**(1): for those that doesn't understand, its my own lil metaphor. Basically it means _'He would die if he continued to seek revenge'_**

**So yah..**

**Review please!!!**


	4. the world of Tsukiyomi

**Disclaimy: NO OWN.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Capture

* * *

**Itachi gazed over Sakura with a cold penetrating gaze. The rosette haired kunoichi watched him, to shock to speak. Her emerald eyes closed, then she asked,

"What do you want."

"You are coming with me"

Her breath hitched. She opened her eyes to meet the Megenkyo Sharingan. She gasped, then entered the world of Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Tsukiyomi sat silently in a hotel room. It was quaint, nothing like the luxury she was used to. It was simple, a bed with white sheets, a desk, two lamps and a door that led to the hall and the bathroom. She sighed, and closed her eyes. 

_The world was crimson. The sky was red, with black clouds hovering over the dry place.  
A young woman was strapped to a cross, with a man standing before her. The woman gasped in pain as the man stabbed her repeatedly._

_"What are you doing?" a voice asked._

_Itachi turned to find a woman with long white hair, reaching down to the back of her knees.She wore a white robe, totally unaffected by the Tsukiyomi._

_"A split personality? How many of you are there?" Itachi glanced over at the tied up girl with a great resemblance of Sakura. She watched wide eyed._

_"S-she isn't apart of me..." Sakura whispered._

_"Don't lie. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't."_

_"Peace, Itachi-kun. She isn't lying. Why are you torturing her?"_

_"..."_

_"Do not think that if you torture her she will heal your eyes. Her medical abilities may be great, but she can not heal you."_

_"HEY!" Both of the Sakura's shouted._

_**"Tsuki-samma...Why are you here?"** Inner Sakura asked._

_Tsukiyomi smiled. "I came to talk to Itachi."_

_**"Itachi! You should feel honored!!!"**_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Do not answer him, Inner. Now Itachi, stop this now. You are misusing your sharingan."_

_"I do not have to answer to you."_

_Inner gasped and started to yell things like 'fucking ignorent' or 'arrogent idiot'. Tsukiyomi snapped her fingers and a rope appeared and tied Inners mouth shut._

_"Thats better. Now, Itachi-kun. You are misusing your sharingan. If you don't stop, I will eliminate it completely."_

_Pain was obvious in her voice. She took a deep breath and said, "This is your last warning." She disappeared as her body turned into ebony crows._

Tsukiyomi opened her now crimson eyes and sighed. It was dangerous, he couldn't know of her just yet.  
She wished she didn't have to keep it in much longer. She was dying inside, having to treat him like this.  
She wished it could end. But, Daisuke had his plan made. And you can never stop fate.

* * *

Itachi set the kunoichi on his silky bed. He was puzzled. He was visited by the same woman he thought he saw the other day. The kunoichi had said the woman wasn't apart of her. But how could she not be? No one else is able to enter the Tsukiyomi without his permission, unless a split personality. A thought struck his mind.

When he was a little boy, he had read something about the history of the Uchiha's. It had said that Madara Uchiha was the one that brought the Uchiha's to power. But it had also said, he hadn't had the Sharingan until he met a woman, similar to the woman he had met in the kunoichi's house.

The woman slept with Madara. They had children, two boys, but the woman disappeared. No one saw her again.

If his hypothesis was correct, the woman in the Tsukiyomi and the woman in Sakura's house was the same person.

If his assumption was correct, he had met Tsukiyomi, the mother of Uchiha's.

* * *

I WILL DELETE THIS STORY IF NO ONE REVIEWS. I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING IT. PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Fillerish chapter

**Disclaimer: NO OWN.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Capture**

**

* * *

I WILL DELETE THIS STORY IF NO ONE REVIEWS. I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING IT. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Seriously, Constructive Criticism or even a FLAME would be appreciated. I'm typing my ass off here!!!**

* * *

Itachi sat on his bed, gazing at the kunoichi with his onyx eyes. She had soft, silky locks of a light pink. If her eyes were open, they would shine a brilliant emerald green. She was well built, even though she was petite. He muscles were obvious in her appearance.  
He wondered why his brother thought so low of her. She had passed her mentors skills, became the best medic nin alive, and was intelligent and strong. A true kunoichi.

His mind wandered to Tsukiyomi. He had met her. He had actually met her. The mother of the Uchiha's.

He closed his eyes and sat up beside Sakura. Slowly, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tsukiyomi gazed down at the sleeping Uchiha and Haruno. She smiled a bit. They were sleeping soundly, oblivious to the position they were in. Sakura had her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her petite waist. A flicker of annoyance crossed Itachi's face. Her pink hair was tickling his nose. Tsukiyommi couldn't help but giggle a little. Itachi's eyes shot open. She didn't worry. He could not see her.

He glanced down at Sakura. He let go of her and gently laid her beside him, careful not to wake her up. His crimson eyes narrowed. He examined the room slowly. He stopped where she stood. She only smirked. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there.

"Come out."he said smoothly.

She appeared before him, still smirking. Now that he thought about it, she looked like his mother.

"Hello Itachi-kun." She said, her voice was like velvet. He didn't say his name like fangirls would. More like a mother, his mother.

Tsukiyomi sat beside him. She lifted his chin gently, a full foot taller than him. She smiled. "You've grown so much."

"You are probably wondering why I am here, ne?"

Itachi nodded.

"Im afraid I cannot tell you. In fact you wont even remember me being here. But you will remember this, I love you, my son."

With that she disappeared. As soon she left, he didn't remember anything. Except those last spoken words.

_'I love you,my son.'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke up with a loud yawn. She opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. Looking around, she saw Itachi in the door frame, glaring at her.

"Get up." he ordered.

She knew she was in no position to deny him, so she obeyed numbly.

She followed him into a long corridor, black with few lanterns.

**Jeez, these people sure know how to decorate.**

_Yeah well, they are Akatsuki. _

**True.**

_Hey Inner, who was that in the Tsukiyomi?_

**I'm not sure I can say...**

_Why not?_

**Weasel boy is reading our mind.**

_What?_

****

Sakura shook her head. Sure enough, Itachi was watching her with amusement.

"Dont you know it's rude to read other peoples mind?"

"Hn."

_He sounds just like Sasuke..._

**Except he is waaaaay hotter than Sasuke.**

_You're sick Inner._

**Awww come on you know it's true. Don't tell me you don't want a piece of that.**

_EW! No!!!You are sick!!He's an S-class Criminal! AND he's Sasuke-kuns brother!!!_

**Love is love babe.**

_Tch. More like lust._

**You know he's still reading our mind?**

_You're the one being a sicko._

**Yeah, but I am you. We are one, so you're the sicko!HA!**

_I hate you._

**I love you to!!**

Sakura sighed. They had reached the kitchen, where Itachi made her some food, ramen and rice.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so."

Not exactly satisfied with his answer, she checked it for poison any way. It was negative. Satisfied, she ate the ramen and rice.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"To heal my eyes."

**It wont work.**

_Why not? I've healed eyes before._

**I cant say why. Try if you want, it wont work.**

Sakura nodded. "Sit down please."

He did as he was told, removing his cloak. Sakura placed her finger tips at his temples. Sending the chakra through, she checked his eyes.

"You're retina is damaged a lot, most likely do to the Megenkyo Sharingan.I will try to heal them."

Itachi nodded. Sakura began the healing process, but as soon as she began, she was thrown backward.

Sakura stood up. Itachi watched her, eyebrow raised. "Something is preventing me from healing you. I'm not sure what, I just know I cant. I need to rest." She told him, slightly out of breath. Itachi nodded. He led her to a white room, the only white room. Full with bed,wardrobe and desk. She thanked him, then fell asleep on the bed.

He didn't know why she couldn't heal his eyes, but he knew Tsukiyomi had something to do with it. And he was going to find out what.

* * *

Okay another chapter finished. 


	6. Singing, Talking and more talking

Sakura sat alone in her bedroom at the Akatsuki base. Unable to heal Itachi's eyes, she was forced to stay in the cold room. It had been months since her capture.  
She was sure Tsunade marked her as a missing-nin. Tears rolled her eyes. True, she didn't want to be weak and need to be rescued, but they promised.  
They all promised they would help her train. Would always be her friend. 

Yet no one has come.

A deep breath in, she began to sing.

" You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around.  
Uh huh That's right

I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me

Yeah huh That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now 'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"

Her voice caught in her throat. She couldn't sing any more. Instead, she broke down into tears, and cried.

* * *

"Shh... Don't cry Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to the commanding, yet gentle voice. Sakura gasped.

"You... You're the woman... then that means.." Sakura gasped again.

Tsukiyomi chuckled. "Hai Hai. I am. Sakura-chan, why are you in here?"

"I can't heal Itachi-teme's eyes, so they locked me up in here."

Tsukiyomi scowled. She was about to hit Sakura when she calmed herself. "Please do not call Itachi-kun that."

"Why not?"

"He is my son."

"But...-gasp- Tsukiyomi no Mikoto!! You're Mikoto-chan, Itachi's and Sasuke-kun's mother!! But, how...wouldn't that be incest??"

Tsukiyomi laughed. "Fugaku-kun was adopted into the family, I only gave him the sharingan so Itachi and Sasuke wouldn't know. Now, open the door. We have a guest."

Sakura nodded and did as she was told. Itachi stood in front of them.

"I killed you."

"Aa, but I am a goddess, there for, I cannot die. You only rendered me unconscious for awhile."

"Umm, Tsuki-samma, if... why did you make Itachi-san kill the clan?"

Tsuki sighed. "I will explain that when Sasuke-kun is in the room as well." Tsuki turned to Itachi. She smiled at him, and gave him a huge hug.

_"I love you, my son."

* * *

_

Tsukiyomi, Sakura and the rest of the Akatsuki sat together in the living room and kitchen. Itachi was serving his mother tea, with a very annoyed look on his face.

"So, tell me Sakura-chan, why did you call my Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun'?"

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "I used to love him."

"Used to?"

"Hai.. He left me alone on the bench when I confessed my love for him. He just... He didn't accept me. He called me weak and annoying. I moved on and got stronger, but I never loved him again.  
He tries to kill Naruto-kun... He wants Megenkyo, to kill Itachi.."

Tsukiyomi nodded.

"Hai, I know. Sakura-chan, do not hate Sasuke, for me?"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Hey Sakura-chan... Is your hair natural, un?"

Every one sweat dropped.

"YOU BAKA YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!!!" The little comment earned him a large goose egg.

Pein cleared his throat, catching their attention. "So, Itachi... is the son of a goddess?" he asked her.

Tsukiyomi nodded. "Hai. That's why he is such a skilled shinobi. He isn't a god, since he is Fugaku-kun's son, but he did attain powerfully skills. That is why he so strong, and intelligent."

"What of the other Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"I'm afraid he is more like his father. He is powerfully, just not quite as much. Now, I wish to stay. And I want to share a room with Sakura-chan."

Pein raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to deny a goddess, so you?" she asked, a dangerous aura surrounded her.

" Your threats do not scare me."

"They should. In case you didn't know, I am the goddess of power, love and hate. I can strip you of your power and strength."

"Hai. Itachi, please show Mikoto-samma her quarters with Sakura-san."

Itachi nodded, and motioned for them to fallow.

"You know, Tsuki-samma... You are a lot nicer than I thought you would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the Uchiha history books, it said that you were Evilish.."

Tsukiyomi laughed. "Well, I'm having a good day today. If there is too much hate in the world, I am 'evilish'."

Sakura grinned.

Itachi stopped and opened the door for them both. Tsukiyomi entered first. Sakura turned to Itachi, "You should be more like your mom." and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Review plz!!


	7. An IMPORTANT!

GAH! Writers block has corrupted me. Im sorry but I wont be continuing this. Im sorry!

I honestly forgot I had an account on here.

But thank you for reviewing anyway. Lots of Love!!!


	8. REWRITING THIS STORY

You may be happy to know I'm going to rewrite this story. First I'm going to make more of a plot in this story, since I had forgotten what the original plot was. But it is going to happen, and soon!

It's still going to have Tsukiyomi and all that, but I just need to tweak stuff here and there.

And if any of you have ideas you want to share, its fine with me, I'll try to put them into th story! Thank you so much for reading it before.

Ja ne for now!


End file.
